


Galar

by SunnyShootingStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Other, The Unknown new bad guys, and the unknown new legendary, humans suck ass, this is mostly headcanon tho, will updated the tags as soon as they have names lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyShootingStar/pseuds/SunnyShootingStar
Summary: The legendary guardian pokemon of the Galar region does some thinking about humanity.





	Galar

Humanity is a disease. They are nothing but parasites here to feed on everything and leaving nothing but death and decay in it’s wake. 

 

Not many know or remember.. But I do. I was alive back then. I was their guardian. I took my power from the lush nature. It was me and my kind who took care of humanity. Who fed them, taught then to collect fruits, to hunt, to keep themselves warm. They were but babes without us. In return we asked worship. Not much, just dedication, food and companionship. 

We get our powers from the nature and sharing it with such a selfish kind took a toll on us. How ironic we’ve come to rely on those we helped, on those who so selfishly took without even thinking about giving back. 

With heavy heart I look back on those days, wondering if it would have been worth it had we just left them to die. They were afraid and lost. They did not know how to take care of the land so we helped them and showed them the way. And now there are only two of my kind left and even now they do not stop. They try to pit us against one another like they do with everything. It fills me with rage to see the little ones being forced to fight for their own sick entertainment. 

Humans do not see us as equals as we once did so many moons ago. Instead they see us as lesser, pets, toys. How many times are their beloved Pokemon tossed aside for a stronger one, a cuter one, one who looks slightly other than its kind or one that is just a little faster, stronger or more agile. 

It makes me think of days long gone. We never looked different at any human, all were welcome and loved. They do not do the same. They blame generations, how it wasn’t them, how they learned and evolved just like we do. We do evolve and change shape, they stay the same but their cores become rotten. The machines they build slowly kill the land, they drain whatever life is left for their own gain without giving anything back. The sea is slowly but surely getting sicker, there is less and less water, more and more green is destroyed so they may live in their large houses. The machines they use are made in buildings that vomit dark dangerous smoke into the air. The defects the little ones suffer because of it are hunted for, more than regular ones, their sickly slick color and small shine are objects of desire, a trophy to show off.

Forcefully they breed the little ones so they can have more or send them off, so many do not know love or will be shunned by their new owner. Taking one of us prisoner is seen as a rite of passage for their young. Slowly their new “friends” are brainwashed into liking them. 

The precious stones they collect from the higher ones only making that brainwashing machine stronger. Soon they do not even know they are brainwashed but they think what they feel is genuinely love. I cannot fathom the pain they must feel when their owner decides to leave them behind, forever stuck in a machine, dark and alone.

 

I’ve long lay dormant within these hills, waiting to regain my powers, powers I got from these sacred lands. I feel the moment for my arrival is soon upon them. A new group of humans have taking a liking to my sad tale.Like any human their motive is selfish and wrong but this time it will help my cause as well. How little do they know that if they awake my kind once more we shall not bring paradise like we did all those eons ago.. 

But we will bring the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> So first and foremost it wasn’t me who realised that Galar means disease but ever since I saw that post this story has been stuck on my brain. 
> 
> This is written from the perspective from the legendary pokemon that will no doubt be in Shield/Sword. (that’s why i mention another one as I figure it will probably be a different one in each version of the game). I like to imagine that pokemon taught humans a lot about basic survival back before urbanisation set in. 
> 
> Also based on a HC of mine that the pokeballs they use have some sort of brain wash technology. We know from Sun/Moon that Aether knows how to disable pokeballs and they made special balls against ultra beasts, so I figure there must be something going on in there. 
> 
> My HC for an evil team is a group of people who found old texts claiming that worshipping a certain pokemon will bring forth paradise, and it once did. But humanity only took and took and took and now awakening it will bring forth an apocalypse. They do not realise how damaging their actions are and they spend most the game recruiting people to worship this pokemon. 
> 
> Finally it’s based on how in many folklore stories and myths, magical beings get their powers from nature and with humans forever expanding and taking parts of nature’s land it’s become harder and harder for this legendary pokemon to exist so it lays dormant in hills, waiting till it’s worshipped enough again to have enough power to fight back. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as Trash-troll


End file.
